In general, cases are used for mobile communication devices such as a smartphone, a mobile phone, a tablet PC, and a PDA to prevent scratches and to protect them from external shock.
These cases are made of plastic or synthetic rubber and used in cover types, wallet types, etc.
Cover type cases are usually formed to cover the sides and the rear of mobile communication devices, but unlike the existing types formed to simply correspond to the shapes of mobile communication devices, recently, cases having the shapes of various characters have been released.
Wallet type cases are practical in that they have both of the function as a case for a mobile communication device and the function of a wallet, having pockets for carrying credit cards etc.
However, the cover type cases are focused on simply protecting the mobile communication devices from external shocks and the wallet type cases are focused on practical use, so the younger generation who are sensitive to new trends easily lose their interest and quickly change the cases.
Accordingly, continuous effort has been made to satisfy the increasing and various demands of users of mobile communication devices and to integrate smart functions.